Remembranzas
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Todos sus recuerdos importantes, estaban ligados a él.


**Remembranzas**

 **.**

Harry suspiró y decidió abrir la última caja del día. Cuando había decidido hacer la limpieza con Kreacher, nunca pensó que sería una tarea tan ardua, pero sus vacaciones habían iniciado con la limpieza y terminado de tal forma. Con curiosidad, revisó su contenido y encontró un sin fin de cosas de cuando iba al colegio. Ahí se encontraba su carta a Hogwarts.

Sin poder recordar cuando la había creado, tomó el conjunto de fotos en una esquina y con una gran sonrisa pasó una por una, hasta llegar a una donde todos los gryffindors de su generación se graduaban.

La miró con dedicación. Recorrió el largo cabello de Hermione, la sonrisa de Ginny, la cara de felicidad de Ron… Como si regresara a su infancia, su mirada fue atraída a un leve destello rubio a lo lejos. Se sentó en un baúl e invocó un hechizo lupa. Para su sorpresa, Harry pudo observar a un pequeño (muy pequeño) Draco Malfoy dándole la mano a una ya graduada Cho Chang. Abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, notó como ella, con una suave sonrisa, parecía darle algo al rubio; y éste levemente sonrojado, aceptaba el regalo. Miró una y otra vez esa pequeña repetición, ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en ninguno de los dos, y sonrió nostálgico al notar que esa foto no solo incluía a sus amigos, si no a todos aquellos que habían sido parte importante de su vida escolar, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy, su primer enemigo; y a Cho Chang, su primer amor.

Y se preguntó qué sería de ambos.

 **.**

 **27 de Septiembre**

 **El regreso del gato vagabundo**

 **.**

Harry alzó la vista de su libro para buscar con su mirada a Ron, por segunda vez. Estaban en la cafetería de Lavander, desde hace una hora y, frente a él, Hermione parloteaba acerca de cómo una simple broma con un tostador se había vuelto una catástrofe cuando una anciana "despertó" su herencia mágica.

-En serio, Harry-se quejó por tercera vez desde que empezó la historia- ella humedeció un pan quemado que le acababa de caer en su cara. Necesitaba ser atendida por quemaduras, no que los inefables discutieran si llevarla a San Mungo, o obliviarla y enviarla al hospital muggle.

Si ella esperaba apoyo de él, no lo encontró. Harry solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a su libro, intentando equilibrar su atención entre la lectura y escuchar a su amiga. No estaba funcionando. Leía por tercera vez el mismo párrafo cuando escuchó como la puerta se abrió. No alzó la mirada. En cambio, tomó un lápiz y subrayó el papel frente a él, intentando inútilmente de recordar la información relevante.

-Harry, no deberías rayar el libro-se quejó la morena.

-Es mío- respondió con serenidad. De lejos, escuchó la voz de Lavander saludar a alguien, pero no fue hasta que ese alguien le respondió, que Harry separó la vista de su libro; pues estaba seguro, pese a no escuchar esa voz por años, que sin duda pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

Draco, que llevaba un sombrero de lana negro y pantalones muggles, estaba sentado en un pequeño asiento junto a la barra, leyendo el menú distraídamente; mientras mordía un pequeño palito de madera usado para mover el café. Debió sentir la mirada sobre él, porque miró hacia ellos y al notar la firme observación de Harry, asintió y murmuró algo a Lavander, quién se apresuró a entrar a la cocina y salir con una bolsa de papel.

-Hey, llegué -sonó la alegre voz de Ron, atrayendo hacia él la atención que Harry ejercía sobre los dos rubios en el mostrador -¿De verdad quieren comer aquí? No sé, tengo antojo de carne.

-Ron, hemos estado esperando desde hace una hora, obviamente ya no tenemos hambre.

Harry asintió.

-Además, pronto entrarás al trabajo-añadió divertido Harry, y sin querer desvió la mirada hacia el mostrador, donde solo Lavander se encontraba. Ella alzó la mirada y lo enfrentó, mirándolo como si buscara la respuesta a una pregunta.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó Ron, cuando él perdió su mirada en ella. El pelirrojo volteó también para ver a la rubia, pero a diferencia de su sonrisa, cuando atendía al rubio, ella los miró seriamente, antes de voltearse e ingresar de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa con Lavander?-preguntó él y Hermione se alzó de hombros.-Parece que le hiciéramos algo.

-¿Está molesta contigo desde que terminó la guerra y no lo habías notado?

-¿Está molesta?-respondió Harry, y abrió su libro nuevamente.

-No sé lo que hayas hecho, pero te odia-respondió Ron- y tomando en cuenta que ya me odiaba a mi, eso es decir mucho.

El moreno hizo una mueca, pero volvió a su libro. A medida que leía sobre maldiciones de amor, su mente vagó hacia Malfoy , distrayéndose una vez más. Era tan difícil verlo hoy en día, que parecía que los días en que deseaba que Malfoy pasara de él nunca habían ocurrido. Ni siquiera sabía qué era cierto en su vida y que no. El Profeta decía que había transferido su fortuna a algún lado, sellado Malfoy Manor, y desaparecido, al igual que muchos slytherins de su año. Solo sabía pequeñas cosas de él que había escuchado de otras personas. Como Ginny, que al parecer lo había visto en un partido de quidditch en Francia, o Luna, quién le pidió una expedición en Malfoy Manor.

Era como un gato vagabundo, paseando alrededor de todos, sin tocar realmente a nadie. Hermoso, silencioso, inteligente. Harry lo vería venir de vez en cuando a Inglaterra, si se enteraba a tiempo, pero en cuanto lo viera por ahí paseando, Malfoy se escaparía otra vez.

Suspirando, no pudo evitar preguntarse a dónde iría esta vez.

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre**

 **El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres**

 **.**

Harry cruzó sus ojos con aquellos castaños que lo veían a través de la máscara de mortífago; y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Ron, Hermione y él se encontraban en Godric Hollow, rodeados de cinco magos desconocidos dispuestos a asesinarlos, sin sus varitas e inmovilizados por un hechizo.

Sabía que no debía rehabilitar Godric Hollow, fue el único pensamiento de Harry antes de que el líder alzara la varita. Intentó obligar a su cuerpo a moverse, pero fue en vano, y solo pudo ver como unos rayos rojos salieron directo hacia ellos, antes de chocar con un escudo protector que apareció de la nada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que unos rayos rojos imposibilitaron a sus atacantes.

-Aurores-gritó una voz conocida- Quédense donde están.

Harry hubiera querido seguir la voz de esa persona, pero su cuerpo seguía quieto. Por fin alguien invocó un finite, y su cuerpo se relajó. Cuando volteó, una auror estaba liberando a sus amigos.

-Harry ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Colin, parándose frente a él y tapando su visión por completo.

-Sí, gracias-le respondió- Eso fue... ¿Cómo supieron que necesitábamos ayuda?

-Oh, nuestro líder de escuadrón detectó una acumulación de magia cuando estábamos cerca de aquí y dijo que, o tenías una fiesta, o estaban a punto de matarte. Lo cual era lo segundo porque insistí que tú no harías una fiesta sin invitarme ¿Cierto?

Harry rió y negó.

-Por supuesto que no , Colin.

-Lo sabía, Eso es lo que dije. No es exactamente un buen día para una fiesta, todos están trabajando y ...

-Oh por Merlín-exclamó exasperado, Malfoy, apareciendo desde quién sabe dónde. Harry lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, y podía jurar que Ron y Hermione, también; si el jadeo al lado suyo decía algo. Volteó y asintió hacia la mujer, quién se desapareció con su preso, y luego miró a Colin, alzando la ceja.- Creevey, deja de parlotear y revisa si de verdad están bien y no en shock. Y cuando termines, toma su declaración y vuelve al Cuartel.

-A la orden, Señor-respondió Colin avergonzado-Lo siento, Draco.

-Está bien,solo… termina con esto para que podamos ir a esa estúpida junta. Y tú Phillipe, quédate con él y que no se la pase haciéndole la barba al héroe todo el día. Si no llegan en una hora, harán los reportes de todos los miembros del equipo.

Se desapareció.

-Bueno,-exclamó Ron con fastidio.-Pudo haber preguntado si estábamos bien. Por cortesía, al menos.O saludarnos. Un hey, no los he visto en años estaría bien.

Harry no respondió. En cambio, mantuvo su mirada en el lugar donde Malfoy había desaparecido,como si esperara que regresara.

-¿Draco Malfoy es tu compañero auror?-preguntó curiosa Hermione. -Creí, no pensé…. Oh,-exclamó como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

-¿Qué, Hermione?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, aunque abandonó Hogwarts era obvio que podía ir a otra escuela mágica a terminar sus estudios. No sé porque nunca lo pensé.

-¿Por qué no nos importaba?-se rió Ron, y ella asintió empezando a caminar a la salida.

Colin se puso en el paso.

-¿De verdad están bien?-preguntó y Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-¿Ningún golpe, mareo, residuo de hechizo?

-No, Colin, llegaron justo a tiempo.

-Perfecto-respondió el menor

-¿Les molestaría contestar unas preguntas?-preguntó Phillipe, sacando un vuela pluma y un pergamino.

-En absoluto-respondió Harry y procedió a contar su historia. Mientras esperaba a que Hermione terminara de tomar su declaración, Harry miró su pequeña cuna, preguntándose quién había sido el que puso un hechizo para conservar el mueble en perfectas condiciones. También se preguntó cómo y cuando Malfoy se había vuelto auror. O cómo había llegado a trabajar con Colin.

-Compañero- lo llamó Ron poniendo una mano en su hombro- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí-respondió, dándose cuenta que los dos aurores se habían ido sin que lo notara-Salgamos de aquí.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación donde un día perdió a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, Harry volteó y vio a Ron y Hermione a su lado tal como desde hace años, sonriéndole aliviados. Fue esa simple sonrisa, de alivio y esperanza, la misma sonrisa que se dieron cuando escaparon de Malfoy Manor, que hizo que Harry recordara que años atrás, rodeado de mortífagos que querían eliminarle; y con Ron y Hermione defendiéndole, Draco Malfoy se negó a reconocerlos y con ello, les salvó la vida a los tres.

En el fondo de su mente, Harry se preguntó cuál fue la razón por la que lo había hecho.

 **.**

 **4 de Noviembre**

 **La adopción**

 **.**

Cuando vio la mirada triste y desesperada en los ojos del niño, de apenas diez años, que los magos de servicio social querían poner bajo la tutoría de uno de ellos, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su propia infancia, y en lo mucho que habría cambiado su vida si alguien más lo hubiera criado.

No obstante, cuando la anciana preguntó quién quería hacerse cargo de él, Harry titubeó. Adoptar a un niño era una gran responsabilidad, más cuando provenía de una línea sucesora como la de los Carson, quienes si bien no habían participado en la guerra, era obvio para todos que eran de los peores snob que uno podía encontrar. No sólo estaban disgustados con esta exhibición pública de su comportamiento; sino que, en general, prometían una lenta tortura a quien se atreviera a adoptar al niño.

Poco a poco, ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry, los estirados hombres y mujeres, fueron dando frías y ridículas excusas para salir de la habitación. Hasta llegar al momento en que ahí solo quedaron los Carson, la anciana y Harry.

Hasta que Malfoy abrió la puerta y pasó junto a él a toda prisa.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Acabo de regresar de una misión-explicó, y fue directo a la anciana. - Dijiste que era importante que viniera, ¿qué sucede?

Mientras la mujer repetía toda la explicación sobre la situación del niño, Harry se preguntó si este Malfoy, tan diferente al que una vez conoció, se daría la vuelta y se iría como lo hicieron los demás sangrepuras solicitados. No obstante, cuando terminó de escuchar, el rubio se acercó a al niño, lo tomó de la barbilla y volteó su cara a ambos lados, como si analizara su valor. El niño retrocedió ante el tacto, pero Malfoy lo sostuvo firme y alzó las mangas de su túnica.

-¿Qué cree que hace?-preguntó indignada la mujer, esposa de Carson, o la que Harry suponía que era, cuando Malfoy examinó con cuidado la piel del niño.

-¿Qué le parece que hago?-respondió él fríamente el otro.- Estoy verificando si hay maltrato físico.

-¿Cómo se atreve?-gritó. El menor saltó del susto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Harry no pudo hacer una mueca de dolor al recordar que él hacía lo mismo cuando Tío Vernon hacía ademán de golpearlo.

-No tiene ninguna marca-respondió Malfoy, pensativo.

-Por supuesto que no tiene. Nosotros jamás le lastimaríamos de una forma tan impropia.

-Entonces ¿es solo el cruciatus?-preguntó casual.

-¡¿Qué intenta decir?!-rugió ella

-Reconozco el crucio aunque hayan pasado más de quince días-exclamó fríamente Draco, poniéndose de pie. -Soy un auror, yo lo sufrí. Los niños se recuperan más rápido, pero sé cuando es aplicado con frecuencia. Vi los efectos en mí, -susurró indignado-veo los efectos en él.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Lo es.-Afirmó Malfoy-¿Ellos usan la varita contra tí?-le preguntó directamente al niño, pero él no dijo nada y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

\- Matthew-exclamó suavemente Draco; tan suave que su voz parecía cantar una canción de cuna - Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, puedes confiar en mí. Yo te cuidaré.

Mirando con temor a su familia, el pequeño murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Me alejarás de ellos? ¿Me adoptarás? Es lo que están haciendo hoy, ¿no? ¿Adoptarme?

El rubio asintió.

-Si tú lo deseas.

-Quiero-exclamó tomando entre sus manos la túnica de Draco. . .- Quiero estar lejos de ellos. Quiero estar contigo-susurró, escondiéndose por completo tras Malfoy

-Matthew,-le llamó, haciendo que suelte sus túnicas y volteandose para mirarlo ojos. - Debes saber algo antes de que repitas eso. Soy un ex-mortifago, y ahora un auror. El único miembro vivo de una familia a la que la gente no aprecia. Si vas conmigo, puede que tampoco te quieran mucho a ti. Además, al ser el líder de mi familia, debo tener descendencia. Nunca podrás ser el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

El pequeño lo miró con miedo, pero no soltó su agarre.

-Si estás bien con eso, Matthew- siguió hablando- apelaré a la ley pureblood para que tus tíos no puedan acercarse a ti nunca más, vivirás conmigo, te brindaré educación. Te protegeré de los que quieran dañarte, como a un hermano pequeño. Podrás vivir felizmente, tendrás todo lo que necesites. Lo prometo.

-¿No temes lo que veo?-preguntó Matthew.

-¿Lo que ves?

-Yo veo la muerte… el futuro. Yo vi… soñé con su muerte-exclamó empezando a temblar el niño-ellos dijeron que yo la maté. Pero yo no quise… Yo no estaba ahí… Era un bebé, nunca la habría lastimado.

-Un adivino-susurró Harry, empezando a comprender aquello y mirando a la pareja. El hombre tenía una mirada indiferente, pero la mujer parecía a punto de llorar. Malfoy no parecía sorprendido de ese hecho. Él tomó al niño y lo elevó hasta pararlo sobre el pequeño banquillo, probablemente cansado de agacharse, y puso su mano en la mejilla de éste.

-He temido a muchas cosas-respondió, liberando el flequillo de su rostro.-He temido a mis padres, al Lord Oscuro, al Mundo Mágico, y a la magia-exclamó-pero he aprendido con el tiempo, que tener miedo de algo es menos enloquecedor cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado. Está bien si ves el futuro,-exclamó abrazando al niño- está bien. Está bien.-Repitió meciéndose con suavidad-Puedo con ello. Lo prometo.

Tras segundos admirando la escena, la anciana tomó un pergamino y se lo entregó a Draco, quién intentó separarse de Matthew, y fracasó.

\- Necesitamos terminar el proceso de adopción-le explicó- Te voy a cargar un momento, y entonces me acercaré a ellos y les daré el pergamino ¿Está bien?

La única respuesta fue un asentamiento de cabeza, así que Malfoy cargó al niño entre sus brazos, se paró frente a la familia de Matthew, y extendió el pergamino.

-Firma-le indicó al hombre.

-Señor Malfoy,-razonó Carson-no existen pruebas de que lo maltratamos. Está mintiendo. Siempre miente.

Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Un cruciatus no te parece…

-Cállate, Potter-exclamó fríamente el rubio y acomodó al niño entre sus brazos. Solo Merlín sabía cómo Malfoy podía parecer terriblemente peligroso en esa posición tan paternal. - Auror Malfoy para usted Señor Carson-lo corrigió. -Si interfiere en mi proceso de adopción o intenta acercarse a mí o a mi nuevo protegido, le juro que voy a invadir su casa y no pararé hasta encontrar algo que lo lleve a Azkabán. No hay pruebas legales de que hechizaron a este niño, pero réteme y les juro que los encontraré. Tal vez mi apellido no tenga el mismo poder que antes ante la sociedad, tal vez sea el único miembro restante de mi casa, pero le juro por Morgana y Merlín que fui un digno discípulo de mi padre y tengo algo que él no tuvo. Entrenamiento de Auror. Así que no dude de mi palabra cuando le digo que sé más que él.

Y puedo destrozarte y salir impune, decían sus palabras.

Con su cara roja, e indignada, el hombre a quien el auror se dirigía extendió su mano a su bolsillo. Sacó una pluma y una tinta, y firmó el papel.

-Bien, yo, Draco Malfoy, Líder de la Honorable Casa de los Malfoy…

-Honorable –se burló la mujer del hombre, pero Draco la ignoró.

-Solicito la custodia de Matthew Carson, y sustituyo su linaje con el apellido Black, mi casa materna. Soy consciente de que hago una alianza con este nuevo inicio de la línea Black, y aclaro que esta alianza es entre él y yo, y nuestros descendientes. Y si alguien interviene, que la magia cobre con sangre a través de sus descendientes y los míos.

No supo el por qué, pero Harry supo que esa era una amenaza seria cuando vio a los pomposos millonarios temblar.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-le reclamó la mujer que se había burlado de él-¡Él no es nadie, nadie con quien los Malfoys quieran una alianza! Solo es un huérfano de los Carrow, que nosotros tuvimos la piedad de adoptar.

\- Él es alguien-exclamó Draco realmente enfadado. - Este muchacho tiene su nombre en Hogwarts desde que nació. Estaba en un árbol familiar, y ahora tiene uno propio, que crecerá él mismo. Adivina sucesos, así que la magia lo considera alguien y le dio un don. Es alguien-repitió Draco convencido-, alguien mejor que tú, para ser sincero. Mejor que su línea original, mejor que tu línea. Ahora me iré, y espero que no vuelva a verlos jamás, porque les juro que si los veo, si sé de ustedes, y están dañando a este niño, voy a destruirlos.

-No será necesario-gruñó el hombre.

-Espero que no. Matthew-exclamó Draco caminando a la asistente.-Despídete.

-Adiós-susurró el niño, aún escondido en el cuello de Malfoy.

-Gracias. Me retiro. Debo hacer ciertas compras antes de que las tiendas cierren.

-A ti, cariño- exclamó la mujer y luego tomó la mejilla del niño-Suerte Matt-exclamó depositando un beso en su cabello, y el rubio sonrió suavemente antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Malfoy!-llamó el moreno cuando casi la cruzaba, haciendo que se detuviera por un momento y lo mirara.-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme. Quizá quieras llevarlo a jugar con Teddy, ya que ahora son familia.

-¿Familia?

-Bueno, lo bendeciste como un Black, y Teddy es uno.

El rubio pareció pensarlo.

-¿Edward Lupin?

-Si.

-Lo pensaré-exclamó indiferente, y se marchó. Harry regresó a su banquilllo y tomó su chaqueta, antes de despedirse de la mujer. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando, sin saber exactamente el porqué, dio la vuelta y miró a los Carson, quienes discutían entre ellos.

-Si tocan a alguno de los dos, los voy a aniquilar-les prometió Harry, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

A medida que avanzaba por el lugar, y todo lo vivido era repasado en su mente, notó lo similar que fueron las palabras de Draco a las que dijo Hagrid cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Hagrid había sido su primer amigo, su héroe. No estaba seguro si para Matthew sería igual, pero la forma en que Malfoy había hablado con Matthew y lo había cargado, indicaba que era bueno con los niños; por lo que probablemente sería una relación más paternal.

Pensando en que tanto Harry como Malfoy eran los últimos miembros de sus casas, Harry se preguntó cuándo y con quién reconstruirían cada quién su casa y su familia.

 **.**

 **25 de Agosto**

 **La tienda de madam Malkin**

 **.**

Catorce años después de conocer a Malfoy, y luego de casi un año de verlo por última vez en la adopción de Matthew, Harry entró a la tienda de Madam Malkin junto a Ron y, para su sorpresa encontró a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, ocupando los taburetes que alguna vez ocuparon Harry y Draco. Cuando los vieron, las palabras se convirtieron en susurros pero las sonrisas continuaron. Madam Malkin no estaba a la vista, así que tanto como él como Ron pasaron de largo y empezaron a ver las túnicas.

-Oh, por Merlín, Draco- se quejó divertido Zabini, tratando de ocultar su risa. Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, consciente en que ambos estaban atentos a la plática. - Eres peor que Pansy cuando vemos un partido de Quidditch. Si, te acompañaré a Francia cuando vayas por tus últimos trámites. No, no te ayudaré a evadir a tus admiradores, eso te pasa por andar relacionándote con ese tipo de gente, y no importa que tan bella sea Francia, no te salvaré de él si ronda por ahí-respondió simplemente mientras se volteaba para ver su túnica nueva, que seguramente usaría en la cena de bienvenida de Hogwarts. Después de todo era el maestro de Pociones, al igual que Harry era el de vuelos.-Aunque puedo ponerte bajo un grandioso hechizo de desilusión...

A través del espejo frente a él, Harry observó como el semi puchero de Malfoy se transformó en una sonrisa.

-Eres fabuloso, Blaise-exclamó Draco entusiasmado-luego de los trámites nos divertiremos bastante. Lo pagaré todo- dijo confiadamente. -Te llevaré de compras, te enseñaré ese local que creo que podríamos convertir en tu tienda de pociones, conoceremos cada esquina de París.

Blaise volteó a verlo y le sonrío suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, Draco.

-Es necesario-insistió él.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Blaise. En serio- Harry le escuchó decir- Vas a ir conmigo y me salvaras de …-se interrumpió y miró a los otros dos clientes- Es necesario.

-Bien.

Luego de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, Zabini y Malfoy escogieron una túnica para cada uno, y pagaron.

-Oh y ¿Qué tal tu nuevo empleo?-preguntó Zabini, pero se perdió la respuesta de Malfoy, porque ambos atravesaron la puerta.

-Harry-le llamó Ron-Estás mirando demasiado.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó.

-Tu, mirando a Malfoy, demasiado ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Te dijo algo?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro.

-Entonces, por favor.-Exclamó Ron- Olvídate de Zabini y Malfoy. Tengo hambre, compremos rápido tú túnica y vamos a comprar algo.

-Está bien-respondió él por fin subiéndose a un banquillo. Dos niños entraron y se ubicaron en los taburetes que el italiano y el rubio, habían ocupado. Harry los vio platicar entre ellos sobre su próxima entrada a Hogwarts y en su mente, revivió la plática que tuvo con Malfoy ese día. Él había sido la primera persona de su edad con la que habló, así que quisiera o no, era uno de los recuerdos más importantes de Harry. Mirando por fin a Madam Malkin atenderlo, Harry se preguntó si de haber aceptado la mano del rubio, él sería a quien Draco le sonriera así y le llamara mejor amigo del mundo. Se preguntó si le hubiera sido más fácil hablar con él que con Ron, ya que ambos eran similares, o qué pudo haber pasado de haber tomado su mano.

Pero sobre todo se preguntó cuál sería el nuevo trabajo de Malfoy, si se suponía que era auror.

 **.**

 **1 de Septiembre**

 **El expreso de Hogwarts**

 **.**

Harry y Neville habían ocupado el vagón favorito de Harry, en su regreso a Hogwarts. Donde conoció a Ron y a Hermione. Estaban platicando acerca de sus vacaciones, sus clases y la siempre fracasada unión de las casas cuando la puerta se abrió. Ambos voltearon esperando a alumnos de primero, pero en su lugar estaban Draco, Blaise y Matthew.

Inmediatamente, la mente de Harry ubicó esa escena en el pasado. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Aunque en esta ocasión, Harry no tenía idea de porqué razón estaba en el tren.

-Hey, Longbottom-saludó el rubio, al ver a Neville-¿cómo va todo con tus plantas?

El profesor de Herbología rodó los ojos, pero sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Va bien, Draco. Todo bien. ¿No tienes una pregunta diferente cada vez que me ves?

-Me temo que no. Tienes tan poca vida social como yo.

-Podrías preguntar por mis amigos

-Oh, bien. ¿Cómo está Lovegood?

-Luna está bien. Creo.-respondió y luego de unos segundos en silencio, Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Tengo más amigos, Draco-gruñó el otro.- Entonces, que estés aquí significa que tomaras el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? Me estaba preguntando a quién contrataría. Hola, Blaise. Oh, tu debes ser Matthew. Draco ha hablado mucho de ti.

El pequeño asintió.

-He estado ansioso por conocerte. Draco me dijo que estuvieron trabajando con tu don. No dudes en hablarme si necesitas ayuda con ello.

Matthew le sonrió y miró a Harry, abrió los ojos sorprendidos y regresó la mirada a Draco. Su mirada bailó entre ambos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rosa. Harry alzó la ceja y él tosió levemente.

-Neville Longbottom,-exclamó el rubio, mirando con sospecha al niño.-Y él es Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter- repitió el niño- Usted estaba ahí-comentó.

-¿Ahí?-preguntó Neville.

-En la reunión de custodia.

-Sí, estaba ahí-respondió el héroe.

-Oh, bien-exclamó, y luego miró a Blaise.

-Entonces, ¿quieres pasar? -ofreció amable Neville y empezó a pasarse del lado de Harry-Estábamos hablando de la nueva estructura de las casas, que McGonagall quiere implementar.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No te molestes, tan solo queríamos un vagón vacío, no esperábamos que estuviera ocupado.

-No nos molesta ¿verdad Harry?

Harry asintió en acuerdo.

-De todas formas, está bien. Buscaremos otro vagón. Me gustaría hablar con Matthew de algo… personal.

-Oh, de acuerdo-sonrió Neville-gusto en conocerte Matthew. Suerte en la repartición.

-Gracias.

\- ¿Te molesta que lo haya invitado? - preguntó Neville cuando se retiraron.

-No, solo estaba pensando-respondió Harry. – Tú y él parecen ser buenos amigos.

-Tenemos las costumbres sangre puras en común. Tomamos el té juntos de vez en cuando. Ambos convivimos demasiado con Luna-sonrió.

Harry sonrió también, y miró a la ventana, ligeramente irritado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Neville- Nunca me dijiste que fuiste a la repartición de custodia.

-No fue nada interesante -respondió Harry, mirando el paisaje.

Y mientras guardaba silencio, se preguntó porqué estaba tan disgustado con Neville.

 **.**

 **2 de Septiembre**

 **La selección de casas**

 **.**

-¡Gryffindor!

Cuando el sombrero designó a Matthew en la casa de los leones, Harry volteó la mirada hacia Draco para ver su reacción. Esperaba una mueca, una reacción indiferente.

En su lugar, Draco Malfoy estaba sonriendo, aplaudiendo con fuerza, como si nada en el mundo fuese mejor que su protegido caminando a la mesa dorada y roja.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?-preguntó McGonagall, en voz baja, y Harry negó, sonriéndole amablemente.

-No es nada. Creí que se molestaría porque su protegido fuera un gryffindor,-le comentó a su mentora en voz baja- pero parece feliz.

-Oh, bueno-respondió ella.- El señor Malfoy pudo haber sido sorteado a Gryffindor. De hecho, estoy realmente convencida de que la única razón por la que fue a Slytherin fue por su propia ideología de que su familia no podía ir a otra casa. No es que no sea un slytherin. Lo es. Bastante. El profesor Dumbledore y yo discutimos durante mucho tiempo lo similar que era al Señor Black en su tiempo, Es horrible decirlo, pero creo que perdí un gran ejemplar al dejarlo en manos de Severus.

-¿Similar a Sirius?

-Oh sí, increíblemente molesto y rebelde, pero con gran pasión y diversión en él. Los mismos ideales, las mismas creencias. Severus lo castigó en varias ocasiones por desobedecerle. Aunque claro, no lo hizo con demasiada fuerza. De castigarlo severamente su padre se hubiera enterado y eso hubiera sido terrible, Aún recuerdo…-se interrumpió.

-Aún recuerda…

Ella suspiró.

-A veces olvido que ustedes fueron mis alumnos y los trato como compañeros-susurró. –Dejaré esta plática hasta aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No te voy a hablar de los problemas personales del Señor Malfoy, menos cuando gracias a Merlín, ya están en el pasado.

-Si era tan parecido a Sirius, ¿por qué no se rebeló como él? Escuché que sus padres eran horribles, ¿por qué no se fue de casa? Yo hubiera…

-No eran las mismas circunstancias, Harry. Sirius tenía mayor terquedad, y no traía consigo la fama de una familia mortífaga cuando entró a Gryffindor, así que le fue mucho más fácil hacer amigos y tener apoyo para salirse del lado oscuro de la guerra. Apenas el Señor Malfoy era un niño, Lucius Malfoy ya le había ofrecido a Voldemort su lealtad y cuando él te ofreció su amistad… bueno, para su padre fue como si se hubiera convertido en squib o algo. Estuvo muy enfadado.

-¿Qué le hizo? -preguntó seriamente Harry.

-Escucha, Harry-dijo finalmente y sin responder a su última pregunta-Sin importar la casa en que estuvieras el deber de Draco Malfoy era hacerte la vida imposible. Creo que lo mejor sin duda fue que estuvieran en casas separadas y no se agradaran. Dumbledore lo sabía, Severus lo sabía, incluso yo lo sabía.

-¿Cómo podrías saber qué era lo mejor?

\- Ciertamente creo que superar una rivalidad infantil es más fácil que revivir a alguien. Tal vez podrían intentar ser amigos ahora que ambos están aquí como profesores. Merlín sabe que sigue siendo difícil, pero tu tampoco eres fácil de soportar cuando te pones de un humor….

Harry rió y asintió recordando cada una de sus batallas verbales. Luego, cuando la cena terminó, miró al rubio retirarse silenciosamente. Al ver su espalda recta, caminar lejos de él, Harry recordó el día en que se había ido, dejando a Malfoy parado fuera del ministerio. El día que le había pedido hablar, pero Harry, de una forma no tan cortés, le había dicho no.

Como si supiera que Harry pensaba en él, Malfoy volteó y le mandó un asentamiento de cabeza, antes de salir del comedor.

Harry también salió, pero mientras lo hacía se preguntó si Malfoy había tenido el mismo sentimiento que él mientras lo veía alejarse. Entre enojo y soledad.

 **.**

 **5 de Septiembre**

 **La clase de DCAO**

 **.**

Pese a que Malfoy llevaba un mes enseñando en Hogwarts, a Harry aun le parecía sorprendente verlo en el Gran Comedor, caminando por los pasillos o platicando con los profesores y fantasmas. Era como ver por momentos a un Snape, pálido y rubio, o a un Tonks educada y tranquila. No es que Harry y él se desagradaran. No habían peleas ni nada parecido. Pero tampoco se llevaba bien. No se dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera muy necesario, no hablaban ni siquiera del clima y cuando se topaban con el otro había una muy visible incomodidad que solo era posible evitar teniendo a Neville cerca.

-Es muy simple, en realidad -contestó Neville, cuando Harry le preguntó cómo hacía para que Malfoy hablara tanto en su presencia.- Un día después de la guerra él llegó a casa de mi abuela y me ofreció una disculpa. Me explicó lo de su familia, y se ofreció a reparar su ofensa.-Hizo una pausa mientras cortaba unas hojas del arbusto que atendía y volteó de nuevo a Harry, que a su lado sostenía unas macetas por él.-Siempre creí que él era un niño mimado, cobarde y despiadado; pero cuando me miró a los ojos y se disculpó, a unas semanas del encierro de su padre, y bueno, lo de su madre, solo pude vi a un niño perdido como yo, en medio de unas costumbres e ideas que al parecer ninguno de los dos entendía del todo. Y aunque su voz era fría, y su cara indiferente, supe que lo lamentaba y que si me negaba a aceptar sus disculpas él simplemente lo aceptaría y se marcharía. No sabía qué decir, hasta que Luna llegó a la habitación y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Entonces supe que si Luna, quién había sido prisionera en su casa, lo perdonaba, yo podía hacerlo. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que él también fue prisionero de su propia casa.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Lo que dice la frase, Harry. Que estaba obligado al líder familiar. Que Lucius no lo dejó salir de ahí sin permiso. Que la casa lo encerró a 4 paredes, y la magia de sus ancestros lo obligaban a obedecer a su padre. Además está también la parte donde cuido de los prisioneros. Muchos están vivos gracias a él.

-Pero Dean…

-Si bueno, antes de que llegara Dean, Luna dijo que durante la noche aparecían cobijas y en la madrugada desaparecían. Que había un alimento extra en la noche, y alguien les dejaba pociones contra el dolor. Cuando uno de ellos cometió el error de pedir una en sus delirios, se dieron cuenta que alguien enviaba comida en secreto a los prisioneros, y dieron con él. Fue castigado por Bellatrix frente a ellos. Desde entonces no podía pedirle nada a los elfos.

-Eso debió ser…

-Espantoso para alguien acostumbrado a ellos, si. Yo también lo pienso. No nos hicimos amigos pronto, fue un proceso largo y difícil, sobretodo porque casi nunca está en el país. Luna fue de gran ayuda al estar con nosotros en nuestras primeras reuniones.

-¿Así como tu ahora?

-Sí-repondió suavemente Neville, mientras sonreía-. ella siempre ve lo mejor de las personas. Poco a poco nos llevamos mejor. Me pareció bien, estar para él cuando Luna no podía acompañarlo.

-¿A quién más pidió disculpas?

-Mmm. No es una lista muy larga pero entre ellas está Lavander. Creo que Parvati se negó a recibirlo y se enojó cuando Lavander lo hizo. Muchos otros como Katie Bell también dejaron de hablarme hasta que Draco se fue.

-¿Se fue por los rechazos?

\- No lo creo. Draco insistía que algo que hizo personalmente debía ser disculpado personalmente, incluso si no podía ser perdonado. Algo pasó. Un día de repente decidió irse. Creo que se dio cuenta que simplemente no podría disculparse por todo lo que hizo y que se disculpara no haría ninguna diferencia, así que debía compensarlo de otra manera. El mundo mágico inglés … bueno, quedó muy herido por la guerra, y necesitaba un culpable. Y Draco es el sobreviviente de los Malfoy, después de todo. Así que volvió a cubrirse con esa máscara fría y altiva que lo vuelve tan parecido a su padre-exclamó con una ligera tristeza- y tomó cartas en el asunto.

-¿Que cartas?

-¿Cómo fue tu disculpa?, Harry-interrumpió Neville- Draco no quiso que nadie lo acompañara ese día.

Harry apartó la mirada

-Ya veo. Te negaste a recibirlo-adivinó Neville.

-Estaba…enojado.

-Está bien Harry, no tengo nada por lo que juzgarte. Tú fuiste de lo más afectados por su comportamiento. A mi solo me hizo explotar los calderos. Y no siempre fue su culpa, era terrible en pociones. ¿Así que… por qué tanto interés ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Bueno, Draco se fue por años, y tu nunca preguntaste por él ¿Intentó disculparse de nuevo, y estás confundido sobre qué decir?

-No lo creo. No puede ni hablarme. Creo que me odia.

Neville sacudió con la cabeza.

-No te odia, Harry. Te ofreció ser su amigo antes que a nadie ¿recuerdas? Además, te trata cortésmente en lugar de fingir que no existes. Yo creo que solo está cansado de ese irritante círculo que ustedes parecen seguir. Odiándose cuando el otro lo odia, atacando porque el otro lo atacó. Persiguiéndose el uno al otro sin parar. Tú te alejaste y Draco intentó alcanzarte pero lo dejaste atrás, y él lo aceptó por primera vez en su vida. En algún momento a uno de los dos dejaría de importarle el otro. Solo no pensé que fuera a Draco. Él era a quien más le importaba agradarte…-mencionó como hablando consigo mismo- aunque claro, quizá ese era el problema, ¿no?

Quedándose sin palabras, siguió a Neville dentro.

-Neville, lo último que dijiste…

-Ahora quiero que agites la varita y digas serpensontia.

Cuando la fría voz sonó, Harry no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la clase del rubio. Se detuvo cuando se oyó la voz de Victorie reclamar.

-Oh, profesor, eso solo puede hacerlo un slytherin. Usted sabe, una fría serpiente se entiende con una asquerosa serpiente. Hay una persona que podría ser la excepción, desgraciadamente.

Neville hizo una mueca.

-Se debe estar refiriendo a Matthew-dijo bajito.-Las casas están siendo poco agradables sobre el hecho de que su familia siempre fue a Slytherin y participó en la guerra. También influye el ser adoptado por los Malfoy, o ser amigo de tres Profesores.

Se oyeron carcajadas y Harry estuvo a punto de entrar cuando Neville sostuvo su brazo, impidiéndole el avance.

-No, deja que Draco lo haga. Esta es su clase, él decidirá cómo proceder.

-Pero…

-No, Harry. Él es el profesor aquí, no tú. No te necesita.

Las palabras de Neville lo impactaron más de lo que quiso.

-Pero...

-¿Podría explicarmelo más claro?-se oyó la silbante voz de Malfoy

-Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí. El hecho de que realice este hechizo con facilidad solo demuestra su pasado.

El silencio que invadió el lugar fue pesado. Harry vio a Malfoy apretar la varita fuertemente e incluso vio retroceder a los Gryffindors, sabiendo que la parte veela se había excedido. Los Ravenclaw se miraron sin saber que decir y vio a Malfoy caminar hasta su escritorio mientras golpeaba su mano suavemente con la varita.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, señorita Weasley-dijo con suavidad.- Usted considera que, debido a mi pasado como tan eficientemente lo ha dicho, no tengo ni el derecho ni la autoridad para dar esta clase.

Victorie retrocedió y miró a sus compañeros, pero todos la veían preocupadamente. Cuando intentó acercarse a sus amigas, éstas retrocedieron. Para sorpresa de Harry, Neville empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Que haces?-le preguntó deteniendolo.

-Sin embargo-continuó el rubio, sin notar a sus testigos extra en el pasillo-la estoy dando. Pese a mi pasado-dijo recalcando la última palabra- soy auror calificado y su profesor de duelos. Y si- dijo fríamente- soy un slytherin. Así como su profesor Potter es un gryffindor y Sybill Patricia Trelawney es ravenclaw. Entonces,-dijo como quien explica con manzanas- esta es una clase de duelos. Lo que quiere decir que sí, soy bueno en hechizos duelos. Y si, eso implica que los hago con facilidad. Y cómo su habilidad mental ya habrá adivinado, tengo que enseñarle hechizos de duelos. No está en mis intenciones que aprecie el poder de los hechizos de duelos, no aspiro a tanto. Sin embargo, usted sabe que esta materia es requerida para su siguiente año. Entonces, ¿Va a realizarlo, señorita Weasley? ¿O debo dejar de perder mi tiempo mientras intenta que su allure me vuelva estúpido?

Victorie enrojeció.

Neville dejó de luchar.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó al profesor de Herbología, que no parecía recuperarse del todo. Miró hacia la clase, donde varios alumnos parecían en el mismo estado.

-Usted-afirmó Draco mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos como piedra y caminaba hacia ella con seguridad en sus pasos, tal cual enfrentaba a Harry en sus primeros años-cree que su poder de manipulación, mínimamente tan elevado como el de su madre, puede jugar conmigo y salir victoriosa. Pero le recuerdo, señorita Weasley, que en mi pasado, tuve un padrino experto en oclumacia. Una tía maniática y un Lord esquizofrénico en casa, y si mi mente fuera tan fácil de manipular yo no estaría aquí. Recoja sus cosas señorita Weasley y vuelva cuando la Directora McGonagall me haya confirmado la charla con sus padres.

-Pero…

-No quiero peros. Que intentara usar su allure en un profesor, no tiene excusa . Ahora, desaparezca de mi vista y vaya con la directora; y no regrese hasta que tenga un resumen completo del libro Veelas: Pecados & Privilegios, que puede encontrar en la biblioteca, con un mínimo de 18000 palabras-exclamó dando la vuelta en un gesto propio de Snape - Krown levante la varita y diga serpensontia

El gryffindor miró a Victorie y luego repitió el hechizo. Una serpiente pequeña salió de ella.

-Le falta precisión-exclamó Malfoy. -Vuelvan a su equipo y practiquen entre ustedes. Yo lo dominaba a los doce años y ustedes tienen catorce. Demuestren que no tienen un retraso mental de dos años. Diez puntos para ravenclaw, Señorita Hugh.

Victorie, ignorada por todos, se dirigió a la salida. Cuando vio a Harry, enrojeció y lo esquivó. No obstante, Harry frunció el ceño al verla hacerlo.

-Treinta puntos de gryffindor-dijo sorprendiendo a Victorie, quien volteó con la mirada sorprendida-por agresión e irrespeto a un profesor. Ahora diríjase con la directora McGonagall antes de que yo personalmente la lleve.

-Eso no era necesario, Harry-exclamó Neville, mirando a Victorie alejarse.- Draco no le quitó puntos y él fue el agredido.

-No me importa-gruñó Harry, molesto con Victorie. -Ella se merece esa pérdida de puntos. Lo que hizo fue …-cruel, maleducado, innecesario...no pudo terminar, porque estaba molesto con ella por intentar manipular a Malfoy.

Más tarde, después de la cena. McGonagall reunió a todos los profesores para asegurarles que no creía que Victorie los hubiera influenciado para que le dieran altas calificaciones. Su primordial defensa era que incluso tenía buenas calificaciones con las profesoras, pero los profesores insistían en la necesidad de hacer una evaluación global de sus conocimientos. Harry no dijo nada y observó a Malfoy cuando los profesores restantes empezaron a preguntar en demasía cómo podían saber si habían sido influenciados antes. El rubio parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto hacer o no una evaluación, pero respondió a las preguntas. O al menos lo hizo, cuando Neville soltó sin querer que era como vagar en la niebla, y todos los profesores quisieron saber cómo lo sabía.

Cuando por fin la reunión acabó, el moreno caminó silenciosamente hacia la Torre de Astronomía, buscando pensar un rato. Iba a entrar cuando escuchó que habían personas adentro. Se detuvo y dio la vuelta con la intención de irse.

Hasta que escuchó la voz de Zabini.

\- Merlín sabe como Severus podía vivir siendo el Jefe de Casa. Estoy acabado.

Malfoy rió.

-Jamás lo oí quejarse de ello. Aunque claro que él y yo no…-guardó silencio, dejando a Harry tratando de adivinar cómo terminaba esa oración.

-Él te estimaba-exclamó Zabini.

-Lo hacía, y yo le pagué gritándole que se aleje de mí. Fui tan infantil cuando me enteré lo que hacía. No podía creer que él estuviera sacrificando todo, para salvar a Potter. Tiene sentido en retrospectiva, era quién salvaría a todos.

-Tenías derecho a enojarte. Dejó que te volvieras una pieza en el juego de ajedrez de Dumbledore. Te guió para ser la pieza perfecta que jugaba en el lado opuesto.

-Tal vez…

-En todo caso, Él pudo haber dicho, hecho algo-insistió Zabini.- Tú le pediste ayuda, pero él decidió que eras sacrificable, o no supo escuchar.

Aquellas palabras llevaron la mente de regreso a aquel día frente al Ministerio cuando Draco pidió hablar con él, y Harry le dijo que no tenía tiempo para él y los problemas que traía consigo.

Debió explicarle que estaba enojado con todos, con él mismo, y no era un buen día para hablar con la persona con la que siempre peleabas; aunque, en realidad, no sabía cómo podía creer que Malfoy podría comprender su sentido del fracaso al perder a tantas personas durante la guerra. O su enojo consigo mismo al no poder comprender, aquel día en el baño, el miedo del rubio mientras lo enfrentaba.

Alejándose, se preguntó si Draco aún estaba asustado, porque él se aun sentía un fracaso.

 **.**

 **27 de Septiembre**

 **El aniversario del regreso del gato**

 **.**

Neville y él estaban caminando hacia el Gran Comedor cuando de la nada Lavander tomó la mano de Neville y se lo llevó. No hubiera sido raro, si Lavander fuese profesora o algo así, pero incluso llevaba su uniforme rosa de la cafetería y eran las siete de la mañana.

Automáticamente, el moreno volteo a ver a su arrastrado amigo, y una sorprendida Cho Chang topó con él y dijo que se apresurase o quizá no lo encontrarían.

Confundido, por la presencia de la asiática, observó como en el camino se unieron al grupo Terry Boot y una sonriente Luna, a la vez que Colin Creevey aparecía con su cámara. Zabini también estaba caminando por el pasillo en la misma dirección, con Parkinson y Nott a un lado. Ninguno reparó en su presencia como algo importante. Tocaron fuertemente la puerta, de la que Harry estaba casi seguro era la habitación de Malfoy, y un gruñido se escuchó al otro lado. Luego de esperar cerca de dos minutos, tocaron nuevamente, pero con más fuerza.

-Draco, no voy a dejar de tocar. Así que abre de una vez-gritó Lavander, y tras una serie de ruido, y más golpes a la puerta, un adormilado Draco Malfoy, abrió la puerta.- ¡No puedo creerlo, sigues aquí! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si estás! ¡Estás aquí después de un año entero!

Draco los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió.

-Y para comprobar que no huí ¿Era necesario traer a todos a levantarme temprano en el único día que pretendo dormir hasta tarde?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Se quejó Parkinson- Es la primera vez que haces más de un año aquí.

-Bien, un gusto verlos, pero tengo sueño-se quejó Draco, intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Parkinson metió su pie y evitó que cumpliera sus intenciones.

-Oh, no empieces. -Se quejó Lavander-No ves que todos estamos aquí para festejar. Mira, está Neville, Zabini, Nott, Colin, Terry, Cho, Harry, Parkinson, Luna -Ella pareció confundida, por fin, de su presencia y lo miró fijamente.-¿Harry? ¿Te llevas con Harry? -exclamó con las manos en la cadera. -¿Y no consideraste buena idea decirme?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó el profesor de DCAO, pero no había malicia en su voz. Más bien parecía confundido y somnoliento. Los demás no lo estaban, así que lo miraron con curiosidad.

Harry quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Oh, -se sonrojó Cho- yo lo traje. Estaba con Neville, pensé que venía también

Lavander hizo una mueca.

\- Bueno, ya no importa. Colin, tomanos una foto.

-Claro-sonrió el fotógrafo

\- Genial, el primer año entero en Inglaterra

-¡Tengo sueño!

-Sonrían...

-Oigan...-se quejó el rubio

-Pansy háganse un lado- se quejó Terry.

-¡Harry no estás entrando en la foto!

-De verdad quiero dormir hasta las nueve.

-Es Neville, engordó- se quejó ella

-Luna mira a la cámara...

-Yo no engordé

-Díselo a la cámara-se quejó Zabini.

-Potter, arrímate

-Es que Cho no se hace a un lado-gruño Lavander

-Theodore, acércate estás lejos

-¡Oigan yo quiero salir también!

-Escúchenme, en serio. No pude dormir ayer

-¡Colin no dejaste que posáramos!

-Creevey, si no salgo bien te voy a azuzar una serpiente. Y sabes que lo haré.

-Eh, ¿Quién está pisando mi túnica?

-¿No nos faltan nuestros hufflepuff?

-¿Dónde perdimos a Ernie? Estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¿Y Hanna?

Harry miró a Malfoy cuyo ceño se fruncía más y más.

-Eh, quizá deberíamos esperar un rato a que Malfoy descanse.

-¡Luna, no tan cerca! Me estás pisando-se quejó Neville

Alguien chocó contra Harry, y él tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera. Para su sorpresa, era Draco.

-Malfoy, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, y él asintió con la cabeza, aún semidormido. Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

-Creo que olvide llamar a Hanna.

-¡¿Es que se pusieron de acuerdo para venir?!

-Claro, ¿Crees que solo vinimos porque sí?

-Oigan, tal vez deberían dejar a Malfoy dormir-aconsejó Harry, pero nadie lo escuchó.

-¿Bien, quién debía vigilar a Ernie?

-¿Ya puedo disparar el flash?

-¿Alguien llamó Milly?

-Pansy debía hacerlo

-Voy a tomar otra

-Me aplastas, Neville

-Hey, ¡No me empujen!

-Yo no soy recadera, si le interesara estaría aquí.

-Joder-exclamó Draco, sacudiendo su pie. Probablemente lo habían pisado. -Eso es todo. ¡Largo!-gritó el rubio empujándolos a todos- ¡Váyanse de aquí! Déjenme dormir, y si alguien me despierta antes de las nueve , por Morgana que lo hechizo!

Tras el ruido de la puerta cerrandose, Lavander aplaudió e intercambió cincos con Cho.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Visitemos a Matt!

Tragando saliva por el pobre gryffindor, Harry decidió ir a desayunar; hasta que un jalón en su manga lo distrajo.

-¿Qué pasa, Colin?

-No sabía que te llevabas con Draco-dijo sonriente

-No, en realidad no somos amigos.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que dada su historia era normal que no llegaran a ser tan amigos

-No, veras...- dijo sin saber cómo explicarlo y se rascó la cabeza

-Harry tú ¿No lo escuchaste su disculpa?-dijo cautelosamente el otro y el nombrado suspiró ante el tono que todos usaban cuando se hacían esa pregunta.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Creí que serías el que más lo comprendería-admitió

-Era un mal día ¿Bien?-se irritó.

Colin no insistió.

-Ten.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo mirando la foto instantánea.

-Es una de tantas que salieron. Creí que te gustaría una copia. Todos tendrán una.

-¿Puedo conservarla?-dijo tras mirarla.

-¿Eh? claro-respondió marchándose.

Harry miró la foto. Era una foto realmente preciosa, no todos miraban la cámara, pero sonreían. Especialmente Harry, ante un Draco Malfoy, que apoyado en su hombro, se separaba y lo miraba. A los ojos.

Era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy salía en una de sus fotos, junto a él.

Se preguntó qué diría Malfoy cuando la viera.

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre**

 **El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres**

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos y se levantó, Harry pudo ver que sus sábanas estaban tiradas en

el suelo, por lo que supuso que tuvo pesadillas. Miró su calendario y notó que era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, por lo que pensó en visitar el Valle de Godric; pero tan pronto como recordó lo que sucedió el año pasado desistió, y envió una lechuza a Hermione para cancelar su encuentro.

No obstante, al ver a Malfoy en el desayuno, con una túnica de un color muy parecido al de los aurores, reconsideró el hecho de querer hablar con sus padres. O sus tumbas, dado el caso. Así que armándose de valor, pidió a McGonagall permiso para tomarse medio día, y cuando ella aprobó su petición, caminó hacia Malfoy, quien le contaba a Zabini como no había decidido el color de la alcoba de Matthew.

-¿Por qué no azul?-preguntó Zabini

-El azul es muy brillante, el verde naturista, el blanco le provoca visiones y …

-Malfoy-interrumpió la interesante conversación.

-¿Sí, Potter?-respondió él cortésmente, ignorando la mirada de varias personas sobre él.

-¿Puedes hablar conmigo un momento?-preguntó mirando hacia la salida del comedor, y Draco dudó un momento antes de asentir, ponerse de pie y seguirlo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el rubio apenas salieron.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al valle de Godric?-preguntó él, consciente de lo nervioso que se encontraba ante la respuesta de Malfoy.

-¿Godric Hollow?

-El hogar de mis padres-explicó Harry.- Es el aniversario de su muerte y me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

-¿Contigo? ¿Por qué no vas con Granger y Weasley?, ¿no son tus mejores amigos?

-Me gustaría ir contigo, quería agradecerte de alguna forma lo que hiciste.

-Llevándome a ver a tus padres-adivinó Draco confundido.-Si es tu idea de un agradecimiento, es realmente mala.

-Solo quería que me acompañaras.

-Sigo sin entender porque yo. Recuerdo que hace años me gritaste en la cara y frente a medio mundo mágico que no querías saber nada de mí, y ahora estás en todos lados y me invitas a ver a tus padres,¿qué diablos pasa?

-No está pasando nada.

-Siempre pasa algo contigo. Deberías pedirle a Neville que te acompañe.-Le respondió y Harry suspiró y decidió quedarse en Hogwarts.

-Oh, no-exclamó al rubio al mirar su decepción. -No me digas que no irás a ver a tus padres solo porque dije que no iría.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres-respondió de mala gana Harry cuando lo vió invocar su abrigo.

-Muévete Potter, quiero regresar antes de que anochezca.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que querías visitarlos ¿No? Mueve tu trasero.

-Pero creí que tú...

-Que te muevas, te digo-le ordenó, y Harry convocó su propio abrigo y lo llevó al despacho de McGonagall.

-¿Listo?

-Tú dirás-respondió él.

Después de una escala en Callejón Diagon, aparecieron en Godric Hollow.

-¿Es tuyo? -le preguntó Malfoy, mirando a los alrededores y Harry sonrió y asintió, guiando el camino.

-Era de mis padres, es mío desde que me convertí legalmente en adulto. ¿Te gusta?

-Es un lindo lugar para vivir. Tiene potencial. ¿Por qué no has arreglado los jardines?

-Siempre he pensado hacerlo, pero nunca lo hago-le respondió encaminadolo al cementerio de Godric Hollow.

-Contrata unos elfos

-Hermione me mataría-rió, pero Malfoy lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Y qué importa lo que piense. Es el hogar de tus padres, y tu los amas o no estarías visitando su tumba. ¿Por qué no reconstruirla? Si fuera yo, me importaría un bledo lo que los demás pensaran.

-¿Qué harías con este lugar?-le preguntó Harry, y Draco miró hacia la casa y lo miró divertido.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Claro. O no preguntaría.

-Bueno, para empezar arreglaría la habitación principal y haría un laboratorio de pociones. Arreglaría los jardines con lirios, rosas y cosas así. O la convertirla en una escuela, si no quisiera vivir aquí. Es un lugar bonito, me recuerda a la Manor pero mucho más hogareño.

Cuando divisaron las tumbas de los padres de Harry, Malfoy le hizo un cabecero, indicando qué iría a curiosear. Harry asintió, y le dió la llave de Godric, por si quería husmear un rato.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el ex-auror, y Harry asintió.

-Ya has estado ahí.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo. Estaba…

-Trabajando, lo sé.

Ya a solas, Harry se sentó en una piedra y miró las tumbas. Finalmente, luego de veinte minutos empezó a hablar.

-No sé porque lo traje. Es Draco Malfoy, la persona de la quejé durante varios años. Pero salvó mi vida, a mis amigos y ha sido parte de mi vida durante tanto tiempo que ahora que se alejó no pude evitar buscarlo. Neville dice que corremos siempre el uno tras el otro, y de pronto ya no estaba y me asusté. No sé por qué. No puedo decírselo a Ron, ni a Hermione, porque no lo entenderán. Yo no lo entiendo. él es un mundo aparte. Ni siquiera sé porque aceptó venir, o porque imagino ahora mi casa lleno de jardines de rosas. Su opinión me importa,-dijo para sí mismo- tanto como para darle la llave de mi casa.

Platicó un rato más y cuando escuchó a Draco volver, sonrió y se puso de pie, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Será mejor que volvamos-le dijo Draco, y Harry asintió y se puso de pie.

-¿Entonces, te gustó Godric?

Draco rió.

-Es preciosa, ya te lo había dicho. Tan hermosa como el hogar de cada sangre pura puede ser.

Harry sonrió de vuelta,

-Gracias, Malfoy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por venir? Te lo cobraré más adelante no te preocupes.

-No. Gracias por salvarme. Aquí, hace un año. Gracias por evitar que pierda a más personas. Nunca podré pagarlo.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, pero negó con la cabeza

-Era mi trabajo Potter.

-Lo sé-contestó. y horas más tarde, en su cama, Harry soñó con el valle de Godric; pero esta vez no lo recibieron ojos verdes y castaños al darle la bienvenida. Esta vez, había una persona de ojos grises abriendo la puerta y sonriendo. Harry respiró el olor de las hierbas, flores y polvos que venían a él desde el interior de la casa, y sonrió. Probablemente no era como olía el hogar cuando era bebé, pero probablemente era igual de relajante.

-Bienvenido, Harry.

Harry suspiró entre sueños, y cuando despertó, y recordó su sueño, supo el por qué estaba tan asustado. Porque por cuarta vez en su vida, se había enamorado de verdad. Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás y suspiró recordando a su primer amor, Cho Chang, y a Ginny, su segundo amor.

Ninguna lo había querido al inicio, pero Harry había logrado enamorarlas.

Se preguntó si esta vez sería igual.

 **.**

 **14 de Noviembre**

 **Su tercer amor**

 **.**

Cuando Harry se enamoraba tendía a ser torpe y patoso. Por eso quizá era que pese a que había admitido su gusto por Malfoy, éste ni se enteraba. Harry lo saludaba en los desayunos y pasaba, casualmente, cerca de él varias veces al día. Estaba pensando en cómo pasar de solo un conocido a un amigo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, cuando vio al espectacular jugador de quidditch, Oliver Wood, parado en medio del pasillo frente al comedor; como si esperara a alguien

Ese alguien definitivamente no era Harry. Ambos habían tenido una épica batalla cuando Harry había decidido terminar su noviazgo después de que Harry no aceptara ir con él de gira por el mundo, siendo el novio arrimado, ni lucirse y pagar sus gastos promocionando su estatus de héroe.

Desde entonces, Oliver no le hablaba, no lo quería ver y no soportaba su presencia.

Él debe saber que trabajo aquí, se dijo, así que a quién viniera a ver, valía la pena para él, si estaba dispuesto a encontrarse con Harry en el proceso.

Ese alguien debía ser Draco, si la forma en que su sonrisa se iluminó cuando éste salió del Gran Comedor, decía algo.

-Hola, Draco-saludó felizmente el jugador y corrió animado hacia el hombre, quien solo lo miró sorprendido mientras el otro tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Wood? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oliv

-Si crees que te llamaré tal cual te llaman tus amantes te equivocas. Nunca lo hice y no lo haré ahora- respondió, y el castaño suspiró decepcionado.

-No volviste a Francia, creí haber dicho que volvería en unos meses y podríamos retomar lo que dejamos.

Tanto como Harry como Draco fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Retomar? Creí que dijiste que deseabas una pareja que te siga por el mundo, y habíamos aclarado que no sería yo.

-Oh, pero pronto me volveré entrenador y no jugador de quidditch. Podría por fin pasar más tiempo contigo, podríamos volver a Francia, y podrías pedir tu antiguo puesto.

Draco suspiró.

-No volveré a ser Jefe de Aurores en Francia, y no volveré ahí. Tengo un protegido en Inglaterra, y pretendo guiarlo.

-Mételo a Hogwarts, esto prácticamente es un internado.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Que, es un bebé o qué? Vamos Draco, ¿acaso no te divertiste a mi lado? Piensa en la vida que podríamos tener juntos...

Si, Harry podía ser patoso y torpe, pero sin duda era celoso. Enrojeciendo, estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellos, sintiendo la invasión del espacio personal de la persona que estaba empezando a declarar suya, cuando Draco se alejó, completamente incómodo.

-Wood, basta.

-¿Por qué no Draco? Ambos tenemos suficiente dinero, podríamos viajar por el mundo sin trabajar, esto es innecesario.

-No es eso

-Entonces ¿Por qué no? Soy sangre pura. Si es por mi familia no te preocupes, ellos...

-No es por ellos. Tú y yo somos buenos amigos.

-Si no funciona lo seguiremos siendo-interrumpió

-Hablamos de esto la última vez que nos vimos. Además Potter está aquí y no quiero que nos vea.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Harry?-preguntó- ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Cómo se enteró de que salíamos? ¿Por qué de repente te importa lo que él piense? ¡Él ni siquiera te dejó disculparte, Draco!

Draco respiró profundamente

-Tú me tiraste un hechizo mocomurcielago-dijo pacientemente

-Pero te perdone. Él ni siquiera te miró. ¡Te trató como basura por años!

Draco frunció el ceño. No podía creer que estaban peleando donde todo mundo podía verlos.

-Tú sabes las razones.

-Si es porque salí con él ¡Él terminó conmigo!

-No es por tu relación amorosa por lo que me preocupo.

-No eres un reemplazo ni nada.

-Oliver, esto no tiene nada que ver con que salieras con él.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque no quiero una relación en estos momentos.

-Oh, por favor. Eso es contrario a todo lo que decías antes.

-Entonces déjame aclararlo. No quiero una relación contigo.

Oliver retrocedió, indignado. Fue entonces que su mirada se topó con la de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente- ¿No te puedes ir?

Harry dudó, y miró a Draco, quien ahora que había notado su presencia, parecía pedir que no lo deje solo con él. Su cuerpo se movió solo y tomó la mano del rubio, quien bastante sorprendido rubio, le dejó tenerla.

-Quien debería irse eres tú. Draco es mi novio. Aléjate de él antes de que te patee el trasero más duro de lo que se lo patee a voldemort.

-¿Potter?-titubeó Draco, y Harry, metido en su papel, tomó la cara del rubio entre sus manos y lo besó.

-Potter ¿Qué...?-susurró el rubio cuando Harry lo soltó.

-Así que largo, - gruñó Harry- él es mío, y si sabes lo que te conviene no te meterás en mi camino.

Tomó la mano del profesor de defensa y se encaminó a los jardines, lo más lejos de Wood, no obstante, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance, salió prácticamente huyendo del rubio.

-¡Potter, espera!

Harry definitivamente no se preguntaba nada.

 **.**

 **17 de Noviembre**

 **El partido Hufflepuf vs Slytherin**

 **.**

Harry había evitado a Malfoy y a Zabini exitosamente estos tres días. Cosa difícil porque Zabini parecía saber por dónde estaba incluso sin el mapa del merodeador, y perseguirlo para quién sabe qué fin. No obstante, ahora Harry podía relajarse, porque al jugar su casa, Zabini estarían poniendo su atención en el partido y no él; lo que dejaba a Harry libre para proveerse de comida y husmear el partido debajo de las gradas sin ningún peligro.

No esperó, que a medio juego, alguien lo azotara contra una de ellas.

-Ya, de acuerdo me gusta. Me puse celoso. No pude evitar besarlo-exclamó y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver unos ojos grises fijos en él, en lugar de los azules oscuros que esperaba.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Celoso?-preguntó el otro, demostrando su propia sorpresa y Harry intentó aprovechar su confusión para escapar.

-No, Potter. -Exclamó Draco poniendo más fuerza en su agarre-No te vas a poner a evadirme de nuevo. Me besas, te declaras mi novio y ahora dices que te gusto. No vas a correr de nuevo. No lo permitiré. Exijo una explicación.

-Ya te la dije-gruñó

-Y yo te la creo-ironizó el mayor y miró a los alrededores con los ojos entrecerrados.-¿Esto se trata de mis citas con Wood? ¿No? Yo no sabía que salió contigo, pero te aseguro que ...

Harry frunció el ceño al recordar al hombre.

-No lo menciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que te acerques a él.

-Sabía que te molestarías. Era bastante claro que decidirías dar marcha atrás a tu intento de amistad cuando notaras que tu ex-novio se fue con tu peor enemigo escol…

Unos labios evitaron acabara la frase. No obstante, esta vez Malfoy correspondió el beso y cuando se separaron se oyeron los gritos alegres de los alumnos. Inmediatamente el rubio miró hacia el campo.

-Me pregunto quién ganó-susurró.

Harry rió, atrapando la atención el otro.

-Yo, por supuesto-declaró Harry, antes de besarlo.

 **.**

 **25 de Diciembre**

 **El baile de Navidad**

 **.**

Mientras recordaba su patético baile con Parvati durante el Torneo de los 3 magos, Harry observó a su pareja actual y sonrió. Lejos de ellos, Oliver, quien se había auto invitado a la fiesta, estaba echando chispas por los ojos hacia Harry y mirando de reojo a Draco, como si esperara que el rubio se acercara a él. El moreno podría haber pensado que era posible, si el rubio no tuviera una mueca en sus labios.

-Es realmente incómodo sentir los ojos de alguien sobre ti-opinó el rubio y Harry rió, y le dió un beso fugaz.

-A estas alturas, creí que estarías acostumbrado, Draco. Te miro todo el tiempo, te he mirado por años.

-No de la misma manera.

-Bueno, no-rió Harry.- Ese día, cuando te acercaste a mi en el Ministerio, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Draco lo miró sorprendido del tema, pero pareció pensarlo un momento, antes de responder.

-Nada que necesites saber ahora-exclamó dando un suave giro.

-Pero…

-Harry-exclamó con suavidad- perdiste tu oportunidad-contestó Draco, balanceándose de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la música. Luego de minutos de ver la cara insatisfecha de Harry, preguntó - ¿Qué crees qué iba a decir?-preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Disculparte?

Draco sonrió.

-No te iba a pedir perdón.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Me iba a confesar, pero después de la forma en que respondiste, gritando en medio de toda la gente, no creas que volveré a decirte algo así en público.

Harry bajó la mirada.

-Siento eso. Yo estoy enamorado de ti -declaró el profesor, y Draco se detuvo y lo miró por segundos al notar como todos se detenían alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que estoy enamorado de ti-repitió y fue cuando Draco notó que todos alrededor podían escuchar. -Me pareció justo-añadió el profesor de vuelos retirando su sonorus-que así como dije que no quería saber más de ti en público dijera lo contrario en voz alta también.

El rubio sonrió.

-Supongo que ahora debemos ir a Francia,-susurró Draco-fue lo siguiente que hice después de que pasara tal vergüenza.

-Estoy seguro que podemos tomar unas vacaciones-concordó Harry, y tomando su mano y lo guío a los jardines.

Matthew los miró irse y sonrió.


End file.
